John Marston
John Marston is een hoofdpersonage en de hoofdprotagonist van Red Dead Redemption. Biografie Vroeg leven John Marston werd geboren in 1873. Zijn vader was een Schotse immigrant en analfabeet, zijn moeder was een prostituee die stierf bij zijn geboorte. John's vader werd blind in beide ogen tijdens een kroeggevecht in Chicago. John's vader stierf in 1881 door onbekende oorzaken, waarschijnlijk door te veel alcohol te drinken. John was toen maar 8 jaar oud en werd naar een weeshuis gestuurd waar hij het grootste deel van zijn leven heeft geleid. Totdat hij 17 werd in 1890 en samen met zijn toekomstige vrouw, Abigail, spontaan wegrende; beide sloten zich later aan bij Dutch's Gang, waar Dutch voor John zorgde, hem leerde lezen en schieten, en hem de manieren van het Westen aanleerde. Vroege carrière John Marston is een vroegere gangster en bandiet. Hij werkte samen met Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, en Javier Escuella. Ze pleegden bankovervallen, treinovervallen, moorden en verscheidene andere misdrijven doorheen het land. Volgens Marston stal en vocht de gang voor een reden. Deze reden was het geld van de rijken stelen en geven aan de armen, omdat ze verandering wilden uitlokken in de mensen van het Westen, maar dit kan ook zijn eigen verklaring zijn voor hun daden. Na ernstig gewond te raken bij een bankoverval in 1908, en achtergelaten te worden door Bill Williamson en zijn andere vroegere broeders, zocht Marston naar een manier om te stoppen met het leven van een gangster en dit lukte hem. Hij verdween samen met zijn vrouw Abigail Marston en jonge zoon Jack en kocht hemzelf een ranch. Tijdens de periode van zijn achterlating door de gang en het begin van de game, kreeg Marston een dochter, maar zij stierf door cholera. Marston blijft een meesterlijke straatrover, rijder, en jager ondanks zijn schijnbare hervorming. Marston is een ruige overlever en kent het leven als een gevecht om te overleven; hij hecht waarde aan het oude Westen in een wereld waar de technologie snel evolueert. Gepleegde moorden Verplichte moorden *Leander Holland - Vermoord tijdens "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman", voor het bedreigen van John. *Alwyn Lloyd - Vermoord tijdens "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman", voor het bedreigen van John. *Andreas Müller - Vermoord tijdens "Lucky in Love", voor John te beschuldigen van bedrog. *The Stranger - Vermoord tijdens "Lucky in Love", voor het bedreigen van een meisje. *Kapitein Espinoza - Vermoord tijdens "Cowards Die Many Times", voor John te verraden. *Raul Zubieta - Vermoord als wraak voor de moord op Luisa Fortuna. Optionele gevechten *Harold Thornton - Vermoord in een duel tijdens "The Wronged Woman". *Mario Alcalde - Vermoord als wraak voor de moord op Eva Cortes tijdens "Eva in Peril". Optionele moorden *Walton Lowe - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "Political Realities in Armadillo". *Norman Deek - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane", als John hem neerschiet voordat de vijandelijke gang dat doet. *Manolo Santador - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "Lucky in Love" , als Ricketts hem niet eerst doodt. *Sanchez - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "Lucky in Love". *Vincente de Santa - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "Captain De Santa's Downfall", als John ervoor kiest om hem zelf te doden, anders doen de rebellen het. *Javier Escuella - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "The Gates of El Presidio", of gevangen. *Agustin Allende - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "An Appointed Time", als John daarvoor kiest. *Bill Williamson - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "An Appointed Time", als Abraham hem niet eerst doodt. *Randall Forrester - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "American Appetites". *Abner Forsyth - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "The Prohibitionist". *Clyde Evans - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "Water and Honesty". *Uriah Tollets - Kan vermoord worden tijdens "Poppycock". Quotaties Galerij File:John.jpg|John Marston File:Rdr_marston_flashback.jpg|Marston die rijdt met zijn vroegere vrienden. File:DaltonsGang.jpg|John, Bill Williamson en Javier Escuella die een bankoverval plegen tijdens hun gang carrière. File:Rdr_marston's_old_gang.jpg|John met Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, en Dutch van der Linde in hun gang. File:3885417976_efeb5d20ec.jpg|John Marston's artwork Johnandabigail.jpg|John en zijn vrouw. Mission ExodusInAmerica.jpg|John op de trein van Blackwater naar Armadillo. 800px-Reddeadcamp.jpg|John op een kampplaats. 300px-Throwing_knife.jpg|John die een throwing knife vasthoudt. Redemtion.jpg|Concept art mr marston.jpg|Marston bij zonsondergang. red-dead-redemption-1.jpg|John die aan het vechten is. red-dead-redemption-3.jpg|John Marston in Río Bravo. Marstoncliff.jpg|Marston die het Cattleman Revolver herlaadt. Poor_poor_bandito.jpg|John die een Bandito tegenkomt. cowardJohn.jpg|John die gedurfd een kogel uitloopt. First-Look-At-Red-Dead-Redemption.jpg|John Marston die wegrent van een explosie. Rdr the burning.jpg|John die een brandende schuur betreedt. john marston in tumbleweed.jpg|John in Tumbleweed. john marston 1.jpg|John die een wagon gaat aanvallen. Sharps 1874 RDR 3.jpg|John met de Buffalo Rifle. File:Rdr_john_marston01.jpg|John die zich voordoet als een Treasure Hunter. rdr_john_marston02.jpg|John die Treasure Hunter speelt. File:Rdr_john_marston03.jpg|John vuurt zijn revolver. Rdr horse08.jpg|John die een scenische route neemt. File:Rdr_john_marston04.jpg|John die voor Mercado del Sol staat. rdr_john_marston05.jpg|John die zijn pistool richt. rdr_john_marston06.jpg|Nog meer richten. rdr_john_marston07.jpg|John die de bureau outfit draagt. rdr_john_marston08.jpg|John die zijn shotgun herlaadt. rdr_john_marston09.jpg|John die shotgun richt. rdr_john_marston10.jpg|John, in stijl. rdr_john_marston11.jpg|Uh oh, leeg pistool. Thee John Marston.jpg|John richt op een onbekende vijand. Guess Who.jpg|John met een stijlvolle, blauwe das. Camp Fire.jpg|John die bij het vuur zit. rdr_marston_stalks.jpg|John die meedoet in een vuurgevecht. rdr_marston_hostage_rescue.jpg|John die iemand redt van een gangster. reddeadredemption_marstonwanted_1024x768.jpg|Een van de pre-release artworks die John tonen die een gezocht poster van zichzelf omhoog houdt. reddeadredemption_marston3_1024x768.jpg|Ander pre-release artwork van John. en:John Marston es:John Marston it:John Marston de:John Marston fr:John Marston ru:Джон Марстон pl:John Marston pt-br:John Marston Categorie:Personages Categorie:Redemption personages Categorie:Red Dead Redemption Categorie:Marston Familie Categorie:Protagonisten Categorie:Hoofdpersonages Categorie:Undead Nightmare Categorie:Overleden personages Categorie:Multiplayer personages